The Creation of Servebot #41
by theandroid01
Summary: What will happen when Tron decides to create a 41st servbot to do her evil bidding??? PLEASE R&R!
1. Default Chapter

I DON'T OWN MEGAMAN OR ANY CAPCOM RELATED CHARACTERS SO DON'T WASTE ME OF MY RICHES!!!!!! OH YEAH! PLEASE R&R!!!!!  
  
The creation of servebot #41  
  
T'was a dark and stormy night, and ms. Tron Bonne was tinkering in her lab to create the greatest, most utterly powerful not to mention smart, servebot of them all  
  
Tron: *klunk OUCH!!!!!!!!!!! # 40! What do think your doing?!?!?!?! You're not supposed to be in the lab, you're place is in the headquarters and what are you doing with that metal detector!  
  
#40: Miss Tron! I was just looking for my plate of curry rice! I lost it! *sob sob and then I thought. sniff. it would be in here!!!  
  
Tron: you know # 40, when # 41 is completed, it will make all servebots obsolete, exept for # 1, because he's loyal, and for # 21, because he cooks  
  
#40: *sob sob .sniff.  
  
Tron: now leave me and #2 alone to complete a better version of you!  
  
#2: yeah! Go away baby of the family or I'll get master Bonne on you!  
  
#40: *sob sob *runs away  
  
THAT NEXT WEEK OF CONTINOUS WORK!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Teisel bonne: O.K. Tron now please tell us why you woke us up at 4:30 in the morning along with all servebots in the Gesselschaft???  
  
Tron: Because dear brother I have awoken you all to show you the greatest invention of all!!!  
  
Bon Bonne: ba..babubu??  
  
Tron: That's right baby brother! Another servebot!  
  
*Everyone gasps  
  
Bon Bonne: (*thinking) I wasn't thinking of a servebot! I was thinking of a a-bomb rattle! Or maybe even a remote controlled binkey!  
  
Tron: Just look at it! Notice all the features! With this, we can get that blue twerp for sure! Teasel: a servebot that's it? We have enough already! #31 was enough!  
  
#31: *sob sob * runs away!  
  
WILL TRON HAVE #41 BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR TEASEL? WILL #31 GAIN SANITY? FIND OUT ON EPISODE #2 


	2. servebot #41 chapter #2

I DON'T OWN MEGAMAN OR ANY CAPCOM RELATED CHARACTERS.. Now that's out of the way. HERE'S THE 2'ND CHAPTER TO THE EPIC STORY.  
  
The Creation of Servebot #41 Chapter #2  
  
Teasel: A servebot??? That's it? We have enough already! #31 was enough when you created it! Plus it looks exactly the same as the other ones!!!!  
  
#31: *sob sob *runs away  
  
IN THE MOURNING, AFTER BREAKFAST IN THE SERVEBOT TRAINING ROOM.  
  
Tron: O.K. # 41, your going to make us rich and destroy that blue kid ( who I truly lo- )  
  
Teasil: What was that Tron?  
  
Tron: oh, heh heh, nothing big brother! ^-^;  
  
Teasil: well, lets see what this chronic bucket of bolts can do!  
  
Tron: HE'S NOT A BUCKET OF BOLTS!!!! Just think of all the possibilities I programmed it to do, machine gun arms, jet pack with built in rocket launcher, grenade's stored in the abdomen area, the ability to form into a giant robot, (of course, tested none other then me!)  
  
Teasil: well, wow Tron! Sounds very impressive! Well, why don't I see this for my self, who knows, this could be it!  
  
IN THE SERVEBOT TRAINING ROOM.....  
  
Tron: O.K. # 41, lets see your stuff!  
  
#41: ....  
  
Teasil: ..Umm, well?  
  
#41: ... HI!!!!!!! HOWS IT GOINNNNNN?  
  
Tron and Teasil: O_o;  
  
#41: WHOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOOOOO!!!!!! ( Hysterical like )  
  
Teasil: Tron! What have you done??!?!?!??  
  
Tron: whawhawhawhawha.well.. um.. well um.. the thing is.ummmm well I well ummm don't umm, know. That's it!!! I don't know!!!!! # 2! # 37! Get into the training room now!!!!  
  
#2 & # 37: Yes Miss Tron! What is it?  
  
Tron: *whispering "#2 what did you do when you installed the brain chip??? Threw a potato chip in there??? Go fix him! # 37! You help! You're the scientist!!!  
  
#2: Right Miss Tron!!!  
  
#37: Were on the job  
  
*walk's off  
  
#41: WHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEWHOOOOOOOOO A PIGGY BACK RIDE!!!! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY  
  
Little did Tron and Teasil know, #40 was eavesdropping in the dark corner giggling evil like.  
  
#40: * quiet like " hehehehe, they didn't suspect a thing!  
  
IN THE LAB..  
  
#37: Well, lets see what the problem is. *tinkering noises  
  
#2: Hmmm, everything seems right.. Lets go tell Miss Tron that he's O.K.  
  
#37: We cant! We were only here for 5 minutes you lunk head! Plus! We haven't lookes in the brain area yet! * more tinkering  
  
#37: what the fudge? Whats this? It's a..  
  
WHAT DID #37 FIND IN #41'S HEAD? FIND OUT IN EPISODE 3  
  
Please R&R! =D 


	3. servebot #41 chapter #3

I DON'T OWN MEGAMAN OR ANY OTHER CAPCOM RELATED CHARACTERS SO DON'T HAVE A COW!!  
  
Chapter three Of the epic story, The Creation of Servebot #41  
  
#37: What the fudge?!? What's this? It's a...a.  
  
#2: a...a...aaaa  
  
#2 & #37: A BOWL OF CURRY RICE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
#2: Well, that's strange why is there a .. Simply scrumptious bowl *mmmm yum yum of curry rice?  
  
*digs right in to the rice  
  
#37: #2!!!! Don't eat the evidence! We have to ask Miss Tron why she put curry rice in # 41's head  
  
Tron: A bowl of curry rice? I don't get it! And its half eaten?....strange  
  
#37: well we were looking through #41's head and we found nothing but a bowl of curry rice!!!  
  
Tron: -_-; don't you think I KNOW THAT?!?!?!?!?!  
  
#2 & #37: ddahhhhh s..sss.ssorry muh muh muh miss ta ta ta tron!!  
  
Tron: now go and transplant his brain!!  
  
#37: Right!  
  
#2: oui!  
  
2 HOURS LATER.....  
  
#37: um, Miss Tron?  
  
Tron: what is it, did you fix him?  
  
#2: well, the thing is well  
  
#37: yeah, the thing is.. both: we cant find the brain!  
  
#37: we basically tore the whole apart  
  
#2: it was nowhere to be found!  
  
Both: it was like someone stole it!  
  
Tron: -_-; What will I ever do with you two?  
  
*Bon Bonne comes out of nowhere  
  
Bon: Bubabubu! BABU!!!  
  
Tron: you are so right Bon! Off to the torture rack!!!! C'mon, lets go!  
  
#37 & #2: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ( fades off )  
  
Bon: ( thinking ) I just appeared to say the kitchen is on fire!  
  
OUTSIDE THE BONNE HOUSE, #40 WAS RUNNING OFF  
  
#40: hehehehe, with this super brain I will become stronger then all servebots smushed together! Miss Tron and everyone else will respect me and never call me the baby of the family ever again! I just need to know how far Kattelox is so I can get this thing transplanted!  
  
#40 HEARS MECHANICAL FOOTSTEPS IN THE DISTANCE  
  
#40: What's that? I need to hide!  
  
#40 HIDES BEHINE A VERTICAL TWIG  
  
#40: ( gasp ) its that blue boy!  
  
JUST THEN MEGAMAN NOTICES #40 AND WALKS OVER TO HIM. #40 COWERS....  
  
Megaman: ^_^ hey little guy what are you doing here all alone? And with a brain??? Hmm.  
  
#40:....humph!  
  
Megaman: Lets take you back to miss Tron's place.  
  
#40: LET GO OF ME LET GO OF ME! I KNOW HONG KONG PHOOEY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
#40: YAH YAH YAH YAH HAIYA!  
  
Megaman: ..psycho..  
  
WHAT WILL TRON SAY WHEN SHE FIGURED OUT THE BLUE TWERP BROUGHT #40 BACK WITH #41'S SUPER BRAIN? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER #4 


End file.
